After The First Blood Spills
by TerraTheMasterful
Summary: After Bubbles is murdered, her sisters dive into the criminal underworld in search of answers. But they soon learn that Bubbles' death was just the beginning of something bigger...something that could tear the city apart.
1. The First Victim

AFTER THE FIRST BLOOD SPILLS

**AFTER THE FIRST BLOOD SPILLS**

**This is much more of an experiment for me than anything else. Usually my style is crass comedy bordering on offensive. However, I felt compelled to explore a different genre and this is the result. I just hope it's not received with too much backlash.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, I would be in a mansion right now, sitting in a hot tub, calling all my enemies and telling them to kiss my ass.**

**Chapter One – The First Victim**

**Home, 11:56 a.m.**

I woke up this morning feeling like shit, this time for a reason other than my excruciating hangover. Every inch of my body felt cold with dread as I begrudgingly rolled out of bed. I aimlessly stumbled through the house, struggling to open my eyes, only to find something I never thought I would see.

Two hours ago I awoke to find my sister Bubbles dead. At first I thought she was still asleep. But then I touched her freezing cold hands, and saw how her neck was twisted around, and the drops of blood on her pale skin. I struggled to retain my balance as the dark reality settled into my throbbing head. Bubbles is dead, murdered in our house in the middle of the night while I was passed out drunk in the next room.

My sister Blossom is falling over herself in anguish. Watching her bawl like that, I start to feel guilty that I'm not doing the same. Granted, she and Bubbles were much more bonded to one another than I had ever been to either of them. Just about the only thing I share in common with my sisters is a birthday, and even those celebrations have only made me feel more like a stranger to them. I've never been one to allow myself to get too close to people, because you find yourself saying goodbye to them before you even know it.

But I never thought I'd be saying goodbye to Bubbles. Not today. Not like this. Fifteen years we've been together, protecting this city from the thugs and scumbags who try to run it into the ground. We became so arrogant with our sense of false security, assuming we were too strong to be brought down like this. How wrong we were. How foolish.

Who did this to you, Bubbles? Any number of crooks have had wet dreams about the thought of us disappearing from Townsville forever, though only a handful would ever act on their sadistic impulses. But last night someone did, and managed to slip away before any of us realized what he had done.

Whoever did this had it in for Bubbles. Why would someone capable of murdering a Powerpuff not take all three of us out in one foul swoop? No, Bubbles was singled out for a reason. She picked the wrong person to piss off – someone who couldn't just let it go.

Blossom and Professor are in the living room, trying to comfort each other for whatever its worth. I feel especially bad for him. His work never allowed him the luxury of having a family, so he had to create one instead. I used to scoff at the idea, thinking it was simply his way of denying his own loneliness and overcompensating for his social ineptitude. Seeing him now though, falling to pieces right in front of me, makes me realize just how much he truly believes in us as his "daughters."

"Are you sure about this?" he asks Blossom, his voice quivering.

She nods softly. "It's better this way, Professor. The police can't really help us now. If anything they'll just get in the way. Besides, I don't want this getting out and causing the entire city to panic."

I look over at Bubbles' dresser. Her cell phone is sitting on top of a pile of cheesy romance novels. I flip it open and find an unfamiliar number at the top of her list of recently dialed calls: 310-392-8702. The area code suggests it's in Townsville, most likely on the south side of the city. I turn to her computer and type in the number. An address comes up: 6623 Cedarwood Lane, Apt. 69.

This doesn't make sense. The resident of that apartment is no friend of ours by any means, but definitely not the killing type. She's a thief, not a murderer – blood and gore is too messy for her style. But Bubbles was talking to her for some reason. If nothing else, she probably knows more about the circumstances of Bubbles' death than either Blossom or I do.

Blossom – it would be better if she stayed out of this. Her current emotional state would make her a huge liability. Blossom has always been the true vigilante of the three of us. Her thirst for justice is both her strength and her weakness. I don't trust her not to shred my contact to pieces. No, this must be handled with restraint – something Blossom is incapable of doing right now.

I'll be paying a visit to Apartment 69 tonight. Bubbles' friend – or whatever she was to my sister – has a lot of shit to answer for…

**I wish I could put up the second chapter – it was my intention to put up two at a time together – because Chapter Two is told from a different POV, and I alternate between them throughout the story. But alas, it's almost 1 a.m., and I'm still somewhat hungover from last night.**

**Peace, Love, and All Things Rock,**

**Terra the Masterful**


	2. An Unstable Truce

**I wished I could've posted this chapter along with the other one last night, but I had some other things to take care of first. I'll try to do that from now on, though, as best I can.**

**Chapter Two – An Unstable Truce**

**Home, 3:34 p.m.**

For the last three hours I've done nothing but stare blankly at the wall. I'm no closer to Bubbles' killer than I was when I first found her mutilated body this morning. I take a bitter sip of root beer and start to wonder if I'm handling this the right way.

Earlier I told Professor not to involve the police or the press in this disaster. I said it would lead to chaos. If word got out that someone had killed a Powerpuff – someone who is still out there, hiding in the shadows of Townsville's darkest alleys – the city would erupt in panic and melt in its own madness. People in this town are simple-minded folk, average citizens trying to buy groceries and get to work each day with the hope that maybe they won't get mugged or raped along the way. My sisters and I have given them that hope for fifteen years now. I sure as hell didn't pour blood, sweat and tears out of every pore of my body for this long just so some faceless coward could destroy everything we've worked for.

But at the same time I don't feel like I can do this alone. Any help would be better than what I have now, since all I have is jack shit. Whoever killed my sister did it by the book, that's for sure. Definitely a professional job. Didn't leave a scrap of clothing, or a ransom note, not even a stray hair. Hell, it could've been a damn _poltergeist_ for all I know.

I'm just about to look over Bubbles' dresser one last time when a loud buzzing sound emits from my left pocket. I pull out my phone and flip it open. I don't bother to see who's calling, figuring I'll just tell them to call back later. Not in much of a mood for socializing right now.

"Hello?"

"Blossom? It's Brick."

I choke for a second on my own words. It had been two years since that two-faced bastard dared to so much as speak my name. He has some real balls calling me now after all this time.

"I have nothing to say to you. Leave me alone."

"I know about Bubbles."

I'm about to hang up, but his words make me pause. None of us had left the house this morning. It was impossible for anyone other than Professor, Buttercup or I to know that a murder had taken place here.

"How?" I whisper, struggling to keep my voice from shaking.

"Everybody on the dark end of Townsville already knows. Word travels pretty fast around the south side. And believe me, we're all pretty shook up about it, too."

"Don't give me that shit," I snarl back. "I'm not in the mood for your fake apathy right now, so just spare me."

He sighs. "Okay, you're still mad. I get it. But look, I'm only calling you because…well...I'm scared. We all are. Listen, I don't know who this prick is that killed your sister. But he's got every one of Townsville's most battle-hardened villains shitting their pants right now. That bastard is stronger than all of us put together."

"And?"

"And," he continues, "what makes you so sure that he won't start going after us now? I don't know what this guy had against Bubbles, but as long as he's still out there, every one of us has got a bulls eye on the back of our heads. We can't even take a piss without looking over our shoulders."

"Gee, how ironic," I snap. "That's exactly the way you people have made Townsville's citizens feel all these years. Not exactly a pleasant feeling, is it?"

"Not really," he replies somberly. "That's why I wanna help you bring him down."

I did not see that one coming. And it hits me square in the ribs.

Hearing my awkward pause, he explains, "I already talked to my brothers about this. All of us wanna help you find this guy. I even got an old friend from back in the day to help out. You can feel whatever you want about me, and about us, but just remember this: Hero or villain, no one is safe in this city. Not anymore. If you want to find answers, meet me at Sleezy's Bar, on 94th and Riverside, at nine-thirty tonight."

I snap my phone shut and slip it back into my pocket. The last thing I should be doing is contemplating this. So why am I? Everybody knows that Sleezy's is the dive bar of choice for mobsters, thugs, and other small-time derelicts. A bar created by criminals, for criminals. And having Brick there only adds to the fun and games.

But maybe he's right. If the scum of the city are even half as paranoid as Brick claims, then they should be more than willing to help me catch this elusive bastard. And somehow they know about the murder before any of my family had a chance to tell anyone. Brick and his friends already know more than they should. Perhaps a few other tongues can be loosened.

**Look for Chapters 3 and 4 – either put up at the same time or close to it – in the next few days. We'll see if Blossom's and/or Buttercup's leads take them anywere…**

**Peace, Love, and All Things Rock,**

**Terra the Masterful**


	3. Fishnets and Snakes

**Please forgive me – I am composing this piece in a semi-drunk state of mind at the moment. So if it isn't that great, you'll know why.**

**Chapter Three – Fishnets and Snakes**

**Paradise Apartments, 8:54 p.m.**

I step up to the door of Apartment 69. I ring the bell and stand back, not sure what to expect. How do I know she'll even want to waste her time talking to me? I know she'll cooperate if she's got nothing to hide, but I know not to judge her too quickly. I'm not exactly the type of person who can just knock on the door of a nefarious burglar and expect her to just give me the information I want without question. I'll probably have to bribe her, or at least strike some sort of bargain. That's the one thing I've learned about criminals in this city – they never do any good deed for free.

The door opens a crack, as a dark eye peers out at me. She examines me with apprehension, as if trying to decide whether I can be trusted.

"Who is it?" she asks nervously.

"Someone seeking answers," I reply. "The kind only you can provide."

She swings the door open and faces me for the first time. Sedusa, standing tall and looking as voluptuous as ever. Hair hissing of snakes, with the body of a goddess. She takes a puff of her cigarette as she looks me up and down. Jerking her head, she beckons me inside.

I slip in quietly as I scan the room. There's no way it could be that easy – perhaps this is a trap. I notice the couch, two chairs, coffee table, kitchenette that comprised her modest apartment. Nothing suspicious – at least on the outside. If there's one thing Sedusa has perfected, it's superficial deception.

"Who is it, hon?" comes the voice from the bedroom. No doubt it's Clara, Sedusa's girlfriend. A few years ago Sedusa became a lesbian, to the surprise of just about everyone. I guess in a gig like hers, though, it becomes difficult to tell when a man's love is real or simply induced by your own seductive powers. With women – especially Clara – at least Sedusa can rest assured that their affections are genuine.

"Just business," Sedusa calls back to her. "Go back to bed, Clara. I'll be there shortly."

She sits down in one of her cozy chairs, taking a puff of her cigarette. "So," she says coolly, "what brings you to my doorstep tonight?"

I know how Sedusa loves to beat around the bush, but I have no time for her games. I get right to the point: "My sister Bubbles called you recently."

Sedusa pauses, collecting her own thoughts. "Yes, I suppose she did."

"Why?"

She takes a long drag, exhaling a long stream of smoke. "She came by here last Tuesday. Said she had to warn me about something."

This catches me off-guard. "Warn you? About what?"

"She wasn't very specific," Sedusa shrugs. "All she said was that I was being targeted. She said someone was planning to take out all the small-time criminals in the south side – someone who was looking to flex their muscles, I guess. Bubbles never said where she heard this, or who was supposedly coming after us. But I've been keeping my eye out for strange goings-on ever since, and so far nothing."

I pause for a moment and attempt to gather my thoughts. How could Bubbles know something like this? More importantly, why did she feel compelled to warn Sedusa about it? If Blossom or I had been in the same position, we probably would've just kept our mouths shut, and let this murderer have his way with any villain he wanted. But obviously it wasn't so cut-and-dry. There had to be something else about this killer that made Bubbles go so far as to sympathize with our adversaries – even so far as to try to save their lives.

"Who was it that wanted to take you out?"

"She never said," Sedusa said with a sigh. "Could be any number of guys, for all I know."

Damn, I think to myself. Just when I start thinking I might be getting somewhere, I find myself stuck again. "Well," I say softly, "you said there were other people being targeted, not just you. Do you know of anyone else Bubbles may have talked to about this?"

Sedusa blows a cloud of smoke and smiles. "Actually, yes. I took her with me to Sleezy's two nights ago – that's where I work on the side, see. There was someone there she said she wanted to talk to. Someone I think you already know quite well, in fact…"

I groan. I'm pretty sure I know who she's talking about, but I don't want to admit it. He and I have a complicated past. We neither love nor hate each other – to be honest, I haven't the slightest idea how I feel about him. But if he can tell me anything about Bubbles or her death, I'm willing to swallow my pride just this once.

"Looks like I'll be paying that shithole a visit," I chuckle. "Oh, and by the way, why were you so trusting of me when you answered the door?"

Sedusa licks the tip of her cigarette before grinding it into the ashtray. "About two months ago I had some dickhead trying to rough me up one night. Your sister Bubbles put that pig in his place pretty damn quick. She said that you girls were dedicated to protecting everyone, friend or foe. I guess I was dumb enough to believe it. Figure that."

As I get up out of her chair, I start to think about what lies ahead. I know who I have to talk to – much as I wish I didn't – but I know I can get him to talk. If liqueur doesn't persuade him, then at least I have a few other tricks up my sleeve. At this point I still don't know if I can trust Sedusa or not. If she can get me into Sleezy's without raising too much suspicion, then that's all I need. Still, I'll be on my guard the entire night…

**Hope this one didn't disappoint too much. Quite frankly,. I'm surprised I was able to write a comprehendible sentence with my current BAC. Anyway, sorry I didn't put up Chapter 4, but I'll try to have it posted at least by the weekend. Good night.**

**Peace, Love, and All Things Rock,**

**Terra the Masterful**


	4. The Belly of the Beast

**And now, in a relatively timely fashion, here is the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four – The Belly of the Beast**

**Sleezy's Bar, 94****th**** and Riverside, 9:32 p.m.**

The thin wooden door splinters, as if about to crumble in my hand. I pull it open by its single hinge and slip into the bar. The air is thick and hot, heavy with the stench of stale beer, cheap cigarettes, and body odor. The room is packed with scruffy-looking men with poor hygiene and inflated egos, throwing back whiskey shots and boasting about their latest heist. I keep my head down and pray that they're all too drunk to recognize me.

Fortunately I notice Brick and his brothers in a booth in the corner. I slide between the tables and discretely take a seat across from him. Butch is next to me, with Brick in between Boomer and what I can only assume is this "friend" he told me about. She holds a martini in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Her curly red hair covers half of her face, leaving one cold dark eye staring back at me. Heavy, pale make-up has covered most of her freckles. She pouts her cherry red lips as she takes a puff of her cigarette, closing her eyes as if savoring the inhale. A thin stream of smoke escapes her lips and she smiles with satisfaction.

Princess Morbucks. Please God, anyone but her. Not this stuck-up bitch. Hell, I'd offer to buy the devil himself a drink just so he could trade places with her tonight. I'll take his company over hers any day.

Why is Brick doing all this? It's bad enough that he convinced me to even come to this dump. But then to bring her – the girl he left me for…Brick, you're a real son of a bitch.

Princess must've noticed my apprehension, because I notice her moving dangerously close to Brick. This bitch is really testing every ounce of my patience. And even though I promised myself I wouldn't drink while I'm here, a shot of vodka is starting to sound pretty tempting right now.

While the four of them talk about what drinks they want to order, I lower my head and close my eyes. I allow my focus to shift from table to table, looking to eavesdrop on any conversation that might prove useful. No doubt Bubbles' death is going to be on everyone's mind tonight. But perhaps one of these drunken bastards might be starting to feel some hard-earned, liquor-induced guilt coming on…

Finally, I hear something that catches my attention:

"Damn!" a familiar voice hisses from the bar. "I can't just get over it. Not after what I saw last night. I warned everyone that this could've been prevented…"

"Listen, Snake," a voice with a heavy accent cuts him off. "You need to relax, okay? Ace said to lay low for a little while, so that's what we'll do."

I hear the sound of a glass slamming on a countertop as Snake snarls. "I'm done listening to Ace. It's his fault we're even in this damn mess. He can lay low if he wants, but I'm not going to just wait around for them to come kill us."

His voice quickly drops, forcing me to lean in a little to hear what he says next. "I say we go there tonight and take 'em out ourselves. Kill them before they get the chance to kill us. This is war, Arturo, and just because Ace hasn't figured that out yet doesn't mean it's not true. Sooner or later, blood's gonna be spilled, and I'd just as soon it be their blood and not ours."

I sit up in my seat and open my eyes. There's no doubt in my mind it's _us_ he's talking about. They should've known that my sister's death would set us on a vendetta against them. Ace is a pretty smart bastard, but he just made a fatal mistake. Alcohol loosens the tongue very much, and his boys are too stupid to keep their mouths shut even when they're sober. So much for keeping an eye on your peons.

I notice Brick eyeing me curiously. I lean forward and whisper across the table, "The Gangreens. It was them. Those slimy bastards killed my sister."

He quickly peers over to where Snake and Arturo are sitting, and then turns sharply back to me, "How do you know?"

"I just heard them talking about it. I think they might be looking to finish the rest of us off tonight."

Brick shakes his head and sighs heavily. "That would explain a lot, I guess. Those guys have been stirring up a ton of trouble lately."

I look him up and down with suspicion. "What do you know about them?" I ask.

He jerks his head toward the door. "We can't talk about it here. They got eyes and ears in every corner of this place, no doubt. Come on, we'll fill you in back at our place."

We quietly slip out of the booth, trying our best to avoid being noticed. Even though every ounce of me wants to leap across the room and tear that big fat nose off of Snake's face, I keep walking. I know I'll get my chance soon enough. Soon enough he'll feel the pain that I felt this morning. Just as I make my way out the door, I hear his hissing voice deliver a venomous warning that gives me chills:

"Bitch, I'll kill you for what you did to us…"

**Seems like Blossom has found some answers. Or has she? And what will Buttercup discover when she walks into Sleezy's? This and more in Chapter Five!**

**Peace, Love, and All Things Rock,**

**Terra the Masterful**


	5. Fighting the Itch

**Thanks to everyone for all the positive feedback so far. I'm kinda stepping out of my element with this genre, but so far it seems to be going alright.**

**Chapter Five – Fighting the Itch**

**Sleezy's Bar, 9:38 p.m.**

Ah, good old Sleezy's – I've spent many a night here doing shots with random strangers and swinging from the pole in the middle of the room. I discovered this run-down dive a couple years ago, after some friends told me that the bartender didn't ever card anyone, regardless of how young they looked. One night I lied to my sisters and told them I was going on a "fact-finding mission," but in reality I just ended up getting hammered. I took my first spin on the pole that night, and, though struggling to stand upright, managed to score a few bucks for my efforts. So many memories.

The smell of testosterone is potent in the air. But I'm doing all I can to keep my hormones in check. No time to be giving in to my more primal urges. Not tonight, anyway.

I take a long drag of the cigarette Sedusa offered to me. The menthol makes it smoother going down and calms my nerves a little. I peer around the room at the sweaty thugs chugging away, drowning their sense of failure in whiskey and bourbon. No sign of him thus far, but that doesn't mean I should get too excited. Sedusa told me that the Gangreen Gang took over control of this place last week, so he's definitely here tonight. I peer ever so slightly over my shoulder…

There he is. My heart jumps, and at the same time my stomach churns. I expect him to be wearing that trademark grin of his – the one he wears whenever he's planning something mischievous. But tonight he's surprisingly somber. Something is obviously on his mind tonight. But whether or not he's willing to talk about it – especially to me of all people – remains to be seen.

I catch him punching Snake in the face, a little harder than usual. Snake, rubbing his cheek, hisses something back. He then leans over Arturo and whispers, "Keep an eye on him for me, will ya? I already got too much shit to deal with right now."

He sighs to himself and starts walking toward me. I keep my head down and hope that he's too distracted to notice me. That musky scent of his floods my nostrils as he moves by. That smell of sweat and those Japanese cigarettes he loves to smoke. It overwhelms me for a moment. But I shake myself out of the trance. There is work to be done here, and I can't let myself become distracted. I throw back two shots of vodka for good luck, and ever so quietly follow him into the next room.

I let the door slam loudly and wait for him to notice me. As I slowly saunter toward him, I pull the cigarette from my lips. Pouting them flirtatiously, I lightly blow a thin stream of smoke. I bat my eyelashes subtly and puff out my chest a little. For once I'm grateful that I forgot to wear a bra this morning.

I stare at him with that "Come get me" stare, and whisper, "Been a while, hasn't it Ace?"

He shakes his head at me. "Not now, babe. I got a lot on my mind tonight."

_I bet you do, _I think to myself. I snuff my cigarette on one of the six pool tables in the room. "What did Bubbles tell you when she came here two nights ago?"

He sighs. "Look, it's best for you to stay out of this. There's a lot of dangerous shit about to go down, and I don't want you getting mixed up in it."

I move in, staring coldly into his dark eyes. I grab his shirt collar and pull him close. "It's a little late for that, isn't it Ace?" I snarl. "My sister's dead now, and if you know anything about who killed her, I suggest you start talking while you're still able to talk."

I punch him hard in the stomach, sending him flying backward into the wall. He quickly jumps back up and waves his fists in the air. "Okay," he smirks, wearing that devious grin of his. "We can play rough if you want. You always were into that, weren't you? But you're only wasting your time."

He eggs me on. I lunge forcefully at him, but he dodges my blow just in time. He kicks. I block. Next thing I know I'm pinned against the wall. I can feel his breath on my neck. That musky scent of his overpowers my senses. I want to devour him…

_No_, I scold myself. I remind myself to stay focused. I shove him back and deliver a few light blows. I don't hit him as hard as I could. I want him to still be able to talk when I'm through with him, after all.

I attack with a newfound ferocity. He blocks most of my punches, but I manage to land a few good hits. A well timed kick of his sends me back into one of the pool tables. I pick myself up and see him moving in close. He presses against me again. I feel his warmth, his weight, that intoxicating scent of his flooding my nostrils again. The vodka must be kicking in, because my mind starts reeling. I'm starting to remember all those sweaty, raunchy nights he and I shared. I'm starting to want him…

I reach for a nearby cue stick and quickly jab him in the stomach with it. With renewed vigor I swing it to and fro, sending him backing quickly toward the wall. But he grabs another stick nearby and, sneering at me sinisterly, lunges aggressively. His skills have improved since I last encountered him, no doubt, but somehow I get the feeling that he's holding back. My mind changes as soon as a successful kick of his cracks my stick in half.

I go on the defensive, blocking his fast and furious swings and dodging his quick jabs. I hope to end this soon, as I've already worked up a messy sweat. I see the wall behind me and realize that he's almost got me cornered. I try to buy some time by throwing one of my stick halves at him. He sidesteps it just in time, and it hits one of the sprinklers on the ceiling.

The room floods with water from above. My hair, skin and clothes get drenched in cold wetness. If it hadn't been obvious to Ace before that I wasn't wearing a bra, it definitely was now. I slowly look up and see him starting at me, his eyes so full of emotion. He smiles, not with that sinister sneer, but with – dare I say it – affection. I feel his hand on my cheek, delicately brushing my wet hair out of my face.

That's it. You win, Ace – I'm stricken. I tell myself not to look into his eyes, but it's too late – I can't pull myself away. Everything I've felt, all those bottled-up emotions I've kept down since I walked in the door, begins to flood over. I grasp him firmly and bring my lips to his. Our tongues dance, our lips tingle, with the passion we've spent so long trying to resist. But there is no denying this moment. I'm sick of having to fight my own feelings. Sick of feeling guilty every time I get hot and bothered around him. Sick of feeling dirty and ashamed every time I remember all the nasty things we've done together. I have him now, and I promise myself I won't let go of him again.

He pulls his lips away from mine, much to my disappointment. He sighs with a heavy heart. "I'm sorry, babe. I never meant for you to get involved in this."

"Well, I am," I whispered. "I'm in this till the end."

He nods understandingly. "Okay. Come on, we can talk about this back at my place."

I grin deviously. "His place" was exactly where I was looking to go. And even though I'm especially eager to talk, it wouldn't hurt to kill some time doing other things first. I have a great deal of stress from this whole experience, and I know Ace is the best person who can relieve some of it.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. But as you can see, it's a rather long one. Besides, getting that fight sequence just right took a little time.**

**Peace, Love, and All Things Rock,**

**Terra the Masterful**


	6. Message in a Bottle

**Thank you to everyone who has been patient with me thus far. And thanks for all the nice feedback, too – greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter Six – Message in a Bottle**

**Lair of Mojo Jojo, 9:43 p.m.**

I sit on the white leather chair by the window. They told me to "make myself comfortable," without realizing just how difficult that is for me. My sisters and I have been to this place countless times, and the welcome we received – if you could call it that – was always far from gracious. Blood has been spilled on these floors, and the carpet stains stare back at me accusingly.

I notice Princess sitting on a chair facing me. Across her lap is a shiny, slender sword – the kind used by samurais. She runs a rag along its surface, polishing it with care and affection.

I nod to her. "Nice sword."

She smiled back proudly. "Best that money can by, of course. One swing and I can slice a guy in half."

"Have you used it on anyone yet?" I ask.

She eyes me with apprehension. "No," she replies softly, "I just bought it." With an unnatural quickness and precision, she stands and slips the sword back into a sheath tied to her waist.

Brick and his brothers enter the room, each one carrying a brown glass bottle of cheap beer. He takes a sip and sits down across from me. When he sees that everyone is situated, he turns to face me.

"I'm glad you're here, Blossom," he says. "And by that, I mean I'm glad we got to you before _they_ did."

"What do you know about them?" I ask, cutting right to the chase. "What was it you had to tell me that you couldn't say back at the bar?"

Brick takes a quick swig from his bottle and sighs heavily before beginning his tale. "About three weeks ago, the Andolini crime family had a shipment of weapons that went missing. Guns, swords, knives, all that kind of stuff. Turns out the Gangreen Gang had gotten hold of it somehow. So when they heard about where the goods went, the Andolinis sent some of their thugs down to the dump to get their weapons back. But the Gangreens had a surprise waiting for them…

"They say on the streets that it was a bloodbath. The Gangreens had made good use of those weapons, to the point that they could strike with deadly precision. They say the little one can throw a knife into you eye before you even know he's there. They say that another one cut the arms off of seven guys in a matter of seconds. The whole time their leader's laughter drowned out the screams of their victims.

"They left only one of Andolini's men alive – a messenger they sent to carry all the severed heads back to his master. Needless to say, Boss Andolini was pretty pissed. So he sent just about every guy he had out there to take out the Gangreens. But those bastards put up too good a fight. Five of them were able to take out some seventy or so seasoned thugs – and they hardly broke a sweat doing it. Every bullet hit its mark, every knife and sword drenched with blood.

"Just two weeks ago, the Gangreens decided they had finally had enough of the Andolinis. So they marched up to the Andolini estate up in Townsville Highlands, determined to end things once and for all. They broke into the mansion and eviscerated those few remaining members of the Andolini family. Boss Andolini received a bullet in his brain, courtesy of the Gangreen leader. Since then, the Gangreens made the Andolini estate their new home, and took over Sleazy's, the bar that family had once owned.

"In other words," Brick concluded, "we all underestimated these guys. I used to think they were nothing more than juvenile derelicts with too much free time. But now we see what their true ambitions are. They're not going to stop until all of Townsville is theirs, no matter who they have to kill along the way."

"Don't worry," I assert. "I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to do everything I can to help you take them down."

Brick smiles. "Good. Glad to see you're with us."

"Yeah, it's great," Princess interjects with a hint of sarcasm. "But we still don't have a plan. We can't just walk in there and expect them to surrender, can we?"

As the four of them begin to argue over how to handle this, I pick up a strange scent coming from behind me. That heavy smell of cigarettes and beer – reminds me of Sleazy's. I turn to the window, and find something I didn't think I'd see.

He sits in the window, taking a drag of his black cigarette. Tilting his head back, he blows a thin stream of smoke, staring me down over that large nose of his.

"Touching story," he says in his raspy voice. "Although, he did leave out a few important details…"

"_You_," I snarl. "Have you come here to finish me off too?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he snickers. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead."

"So what do you want, then?"

"Your sister Bubbles," he whispers, "she keeps a glass of water on her nightstand every night, yes?"

I pause. I try to think back to this morning, when I was in Bubbles' room, looking over her things. Then I remember – there _was_ a glass of water on the table next to her bed…

"Yes," I reply. "What's it matter to you?"

Snake stares deeply into my eyes. "The glass holds the key. Someone has found a chemical – tasteless, colorless, odorless. It spells death to anyone who so much as touches it. And Chemical X is powerless to stop it."

I look him over, not trusting him for a moment. "You're lying."

"Am I?" he asks, taking another drag. "See for yourself…"

Just then I hear a painful hacking cough. I turn around and see Butch drop to his knees, grabbing his throat desperately. The beer bottle in his hand falls to the floor and smashes. The liquid spills everywhere, flooding the carpet. Just then something catches my notice – as the beer comes in contact with the faded blood stains, it begins to sizzle, like a burning acid.

Brick and the others rush to Butch's side as he collapses. I turn back around to the window, but no one is there. Brick shakes his head – it is too late for Butch. Whatever was in that beer bottle no doubt sealed his fate. Perhaps Snake was right…

Before I can think about it, I blurt out, "I need to go home."

They turn to me, eyeing me suspiciously. "Why?" Boomer asks.

_Shit_, I think to myself. I _should've at least come up with a reasonable excuse._ "Well…um…" I stutter. "They said they were going after us tonight, right? Back at the bar, I heard them say they wanted to finish off me and Buttercup. So…well…I should go home…to…warn her."

"Okay," Brick nods. "But come right back here, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I reply.

I fly out the window and head toward my house. I quickly check over my shoulder to make sure I'm not being followed, just to be sure. Much as I don't want to trust Snake, Butch's death was a little too suspicious. I have to go back to Bubbles' room and find that glass. If there's any truth to Snake's claim about this chemical, I have to find out what it is soon.

**My schedule's been a bit tight as of late – not much free time and all. But I'll still try to get Chapter Seven up as soon as I can.**

**Peace, Love, and All Things Rock,**

**Terra the Masterful**


	7. Love and Hate

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I promised myself I would actually finish this one, and I'm holding myself to it.**

**Chapter Seven – Love and Hate**

**Andolini Estate, Townsville Highlands, 10:14 p.m.**

The satin sheets are soft to the touch and cool on my skin. A cool night breeze blows in through the open window and caresses me gently. I close my eyes, taking in these sensations, and sigh to myself blissfully.

I haven't felt this way in many months. I'd had more than my fair share of boyfriends and one-night stands, but none of them ever filled my emotional void. My hunger for adventure, for _danger_, needed to be fed. Only one man could ever give me that ecstatic rush tingling throughout every part of my body – and at long last he gave it to me once more.

He sits up in bed and lightly kisses my shoulder. "I hoped you'd come back to me, doll," he says softly. "I knew you'd come back someday."

I stare into his eyes and sigh in mild frustration. "Don't read into this, Ace. Don't think for a moment that I'm not still pissed off about that stunt you pulled in the park."

Two weeks ago I had gone to the park with my then-boyfriend Mitch. I ran into Ace that day, and even though I could tell he wasn't happy about seeing me with Mitch, he bit his tongue and was polite to us both. I can still visualize him pulling that black cigarette from his lips and letting it slip from his fingers. The moment it hit the ground, his boys jumped out of the bushes and pounced on poor Mitch. They beat him nearly into a coma,, holding him down as Snake and Grubber pistol-whipped him senseless. I remember Ace simply turning away and nonchalantly lighting another cigarette while I chewed him a new one for a good five minutes. Even though Mitch was a shitty boyfriend – and we broke up five days later – he didn't deserve what he got. Ace only did it for the simple joy of pissing me off.

"Hey, come on. I thought I was doing you a favor. Trust me," he whispers, running his hand gently up and down my curves, "you deserve so much better than some snot-nosed, stuck-up prick with a bad case of Napoleon complex. He didn't look like he had ever made a woman orgasm. And," he smirks with that mischievous smirk of his, "judging from all the noise you made just now, I'm guessing you were no different."

I bite my lip and try my best not to blush. He was right – that had been a cause of many tensions between me and Mitch. I tried to be patient, but in the end it was a deal-breaker.

He sighs heavily as he pulls on his pants. "I was having a shitty day too, which didn't help. We paid a visit to Mojo Jojo – cocky little bastard – and he pretty much spit in our faces. So, naturally, I put two bullets in his ass. And not even an hour after that, I see this beautiful angel in the park," he winks at me, "looking as sexy as she ever did. And I start feeling a little better until I see that obnoxious little schmuck with his black T-shirt and his tiny dick and his-"

"Wait a sec," I sit up sharply in bed. "What happened with Mojo?"

He moves toward the window and stares out. The moonlight gently gleams across his luscious, manly figure. "Right before I did Boss Andolini in for good," he replies with a heavy heart, "I made him tell us who tipped him off. He fingered Mojo Jojo as the one who told him where his weapons disappeared to. We busted into Mojo's place, guns blazing and all that shit. I put a revolver to his head and told him he had five seconds to tell us what the hell he thought he was doing sending the Andolinis after us. All he did was stare up at me and laugh."

I stare up at him in confusion as I pull my panties up off the floor. "Why would anyone laugh when they're five seconds from getting their brains splattered?"

"I remember every word he said to us," he whispers as he stares out the window. He tilts his head down toward the street, just as I hear the sound of a motorcycle pulling up to the house. "He said, 'It is too late for you now. The message has been sent. The war has already begun, and none of you can stop it. Your blood will flood the sewers of this rat-infested city. Every one you love shall suffer, and we will savor every second of it.'"

I slip out from beneath the sheets and softly walk toward him. I wrap my arm around his waist and let my head rest against his sweaty, sculpted chest. He pulls me closer to him and places a subtle kiss on my forehead. "I wanted you to come back to me, doll," he whispers. "Just not like this. Just not now. I mean, if there was even the slightest chance that Mojo meant what he said…"

"…you thought they might come after me," I finish his sentence with a bit of hesitation. Just about everyone on the south side of Townsville had heard about my little flings with Ace. Mojo Jojo, who had eyes and ears spanning every last unlit alley of this city, was no doubt well versed on our promiscuous past.

"Exactly," he whispers back, not really wanting to say it out loud. "I knew he'd use you to get to me." My mind races as we cling fiercely to each other. I never knew he cared that much about me. Actually, I never knew he _cared_. Ace has never been one to wear his heart on his sleeve. I can only hope he tucks it away long enough to help me avenge Bubbles.

After glancing at the grandfather clock, I quickly slip back into my clothes. He throws on that black wifebeater that shows off his tattoos and makes my mouth water. As we walk together down the spiral staircase, I start to look around. I didn't really have time to take notice of the place when we came in – Ace and I were preoccupied with other things, so to speak. The dusty lavender walls are adorned with paintings, tributes to the Andolinis of the past, forever frozen in time. Antique furniture gathers cobwebs in the living room, its beauty left unappreciated by both its previous and current owners. Brightly colored Sicilian vases precariously perched on the shelves above provide the only vibrancy to this otherwise lifeless and empty place.

Lil Arturo sits on the couch, hunched over the coffee table polishing a dozen knives. By his feet rests a half-empty bottle of bourbon. He stops polishing the knife in his hand long enough to grab the bottle and take a swig.

"Dammit Arturo," Ace sighs in frustration. "I told you not to drink too much tonight. I need every one of you guys sharp as a tack right now."

Arturo chuckles. "Relax Ace," he replies, his speech only slightly slurred. "I can handle anyone who comes our way." Just to drive the point home, he hurls the knife in his hand at a dusty painting of Boss Andolini next to us. The knife hits the fat-faced man in the portrait right between the eyes.

Arturo gulps down more bourbon as he looks me over. "Hey Buttercup," he smirks, "you lookin' good tonight, girl," he smirks, his eyes fixated on my cleavage.

I roll my eyes. "Save it," I grumble.

The sound of a toilet flushing echoes from behind us. Just then I hear a loud slam, followed by the sounds of giant steps. I turn to see Big Billy, in all his girth, moving slowly toward us. He stops for a moment, having noticed me, and his face lights up with joy like a child on Christmas morning.

"BUTTERCUP!!!"

He charges me and swoops me up in his big arms. Most people would be scared shitless, but over the years I've come to understand Billy as a gentle giant. He squeezes me into a big affectionate hug, and as usual does not realize his own strength. I gently push him away from me and wiggle out of his deathgrip.

"Nice to see you too, Billy."

For a moment the mood is pleasant, or at least a little less awkward. Just then the door slams open, revealing a dark slender figure. His greasy hair waves gently with the breeze, as his eyes burn with the kind of vengeance only bloodshed can feed. The door slams loudly behind him as he slides a sword into the sheath on his belt. It is then I notice that he is holding something behind his back. He quickly flings his arm forward and sends something flying through the air, landing at Ace's feet. I look down and see the decapitated head of Butch, one of the Rowdyruff Boys, oozing thick black blood on the wooden floor.

"One down, for what its worth," Snake snickers. "Looks like there will be plenty more trophies for us tonight."

Ace glares at him in rage. "Just what the hell are you doing?"

"Exactly what you're afraid to do," Snake snarls back. "You know as well as I do what needs to be done. The only difference is that you're too chickenshit to take any initiative."

Ace punches the wall in frustration. "What would you have me do, huh?" he yells as he pulls his fist out of the plaster. "Is one girl really worth getting us all killed?"

Snake spits on the ground and glares back at Ace. "You seem to think so," he hisses. It is then that his eyes meet mine. He stares coldly at me as he sweeps his hair out of his face. He turns to Ace, pointing at me accusingly, and asks, "Why else would she be here?"

I see him reach for the sword and I grip Ace's arm tightly. Snake and I have never gotten along, but never before have I seen this kind of ferocity in his eyes. Never before has he been so bold as to call Ace out for any reason. I have no idea what could be driving him, but whatever it is, I can tell he'll fight to the death for it.

"Are you calling me disloyal?" Ace growls. "Cuz I'm not just gonna stand here and take it. If you got a problem with me, you better open your damn mouth and say it right now." He reaches above my head and grips the knife lodged in Andolini's portrait. With a swift jerk of his arm, he pulls his out of the wall and holds it defensively, ready to strike if necessary.

Snake, in response, picks two knives off the floor and brandishes them boldly. He sneers at Ace and hisses, "Fine, if that's how you want it. I'm going to finish this with or without your help." At that moment I notice something strange about his left upper arm – there is a bloody bandage wrapped around it, which he tried and failed to conceal.

"I just wanna be sure that you're on our side, Snake," Ace replies. "And if you question my loyalty for even a second, I'll prove it too you by giving you a head start." He turns around, leaving his back vulnerable to Snake.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper in panic.

"Don't worry, babe," he whispers back. "I got a plan." He winks at me and nods his head downward. It is then I notice that he is holding a shard of a broken mirror in his hand. He tilts his hand to the perfect angle, so that he sees Snake lunging toward him from behind.

At just the right moment, Ace ducks. Using his free hand, he makes a fist and jabs at Snake's bandage. Snake yells out in anguish. _Perfect timing,_ I think to myself. Ace swings his leg low, catching Snake in his calves and forcing him to drop to his knees. Instinctively, Ace pins Snake against the wall and holds the knife to the back of his neck.

"I don't wanna do this, Snake," he yells as Snake hisses in anger. "I just wanna be sure that we're on the same side here."

Snake tilts his head boldly at Ace. "We're in this together, I promise you that," he snarls. "We both hate the Rowdyruffs all the same, but I have my own reasons for wanting them dead. There's not a chance in hell I could ever forgive them for what they've done to us. Or to you." He turns to me, yet in his eyes I see coldness – but with a sense of understanding. Daring to stand up, he turns around and stares deep into Ace's eyes. "Before this night is through, every last one of them will be dead. I'll make sure of that, personally if I have to."

Ace pulls the knife back and slides it into his pocket. "I'll admit that you were right," he sighs, releasing his grip on Snake. "We can't fight this war strictly on our own terms. But we can still win it. They may outnumber us heavily, but their numbers are meaningless if we have perfect strategy on our side."

"What are you going to do?" I ask, wrapping my arm protectively around Ace's waist. I want the Gangreens to win this urban civil war, and not just for my own lustful reasons. Eliminating the Rowdyruff boys would remove an enormous weight off of my and Blossom's shoulders. I never considered the Gangreens much of a threat, and during my brief intimacy with Ace, they tended to keep out of serious trouble. The Rowdyruffs, on the other hand, didn't really care who they pissed off. Townsville would no doubt be a better place without them around.

"I have a rendez-vous with one of the few guys that's actually on our side," Snake smirks, checking his watch. With frustration, he snarls, "Damn. I should've met up with him ten minutes ago." He pushes the front door open and lets the cool breeze rush in. Turning to us, he sneers, "It's time someone shook those little bastards up. It's time someone struck the fear of death back into their hearts." With a sadistic smirk, he climbs onto the motorcycle parked in the driveway, revving the engine twice before speeding off into the darkness.

I turn to Ace curiously. "What do you think?" I ask. "It seems like his mind is focused on something else entirely."

"Let him go," Ace replies, patting my shoulder reassuringly. "Snake has his reasons for hating the Rowdyruffs, but for now all I care about is that he hates them. As long as he's keeping our enemies distracted, we have more time to build up our defenses here."

I cling fiercely to Ace and inhale his musky scent. Nothing can make me give him up now. Wrong as it may be for a Powerpuff to take sides in a criminal civil war, I convince myself that I'm only looking out for Townsville's greater good. I at least have some leverage in bargaining with the Gangreens – something my sister will never have. Blossom seems to think that her past with Brick has some value, but I know that he could give a shit about her, or us. He's a self-glorifying tool, just like his brothers. No matter how many times she sleeps with him, it won't make a difference in the long term. She may think she's using him, but it's really the other way around.

I'm still not sure how to feel about Snake. Truth is, I've never really liked him that much, and I know he has never trusted me. But if he hates the Rowdyruffs, that's all I care about right now. I have no real loyalty to the Gangreens – or anyone, for that matter – but if I can use them to find out who killed my sister, then they're my allies for the time being. My loyalty is to Bubbles, and no one else. I will find my sister's murderer, and – even if it turns out to be the man I love – I will destroy his will to live. I will make him understand the magnitude of what he has done, and I will make him regret the moment he first set eyes on Bubbles. I will make him regret the moment he first spoke her name. And no doubt I will make him regret the moment he chose to take her life into his own selfish hands.

**I know it's been quite some time since I updated this story. As you can all see, this chapter is quite a long one. Honestly, it was originally longer than this, and I thought of breaking it into two separate chapters. However, I truly intend to finish this story, and am holding myself to that commitment. Stay tuned for Chapter 8, as Blossom checks out Snake's story, and encounters some distractions along the way…**

**Peace, Love, and All Things Rock,**

**~Terra the Masterful**


End file.
